Help Me
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: After an argument with Ray, Henry tries to make it up to him, but will the things said in that argument be the last things they say to each other? How will Ray handle his guilt?
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

**Hello humans! Here's the first chapter to the story I promised! I know that I promised I would have this up like 2 days ago, but I ended up getting writer's block** **AGAIN** **and not being able to find a good way to start this story, but, all in all, I hope you've been keeping up with my profile and read my first turtle fic.**

 **Anyways, I had thought of this long before I got this account and thought this would make a good last episode, but of course, the likeliness of this actually happening is like 50 million to 1, so I thought, why not just write it? I hope you like and, without further adieu, on you mark, get set, read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Henry's POV

"I don't believe you man!" I yelled, simply unable to hold in my raging rage as Ray and I glare daggers at each other from across the room. He's standing next to the computers and I'm standing just in front of the elevator. I can tell Schwoz and Charlotte are watching from the sidelines. I appreciate that they're letting us settle this ourselves, but at the same time I wish one of them would just walk between us and make us stomp away until we're both calmed down.

"You don't believe me? I don't believe you!" He yells back, also just barely keeping himself from charging me. We've been angry at each other since we got back here.

* * *

Flashback:

 _We were stopping a robbery at the Swellview bank. There were at least 12 guys when we got here, but after half of them were unconscious , that's when Ray and I started getting on each other's nerves. I was behind the counter in the main lobby and Ray was a few feet in front of it, both of us doing just fine. Until, well, more people form their gang started showing up. More than we could handle. Or, I should say, more than_ _ **I**_ _could handle._

 _I kept fighting the best I could, but I soon realized I couldn't take them all by myself. When I was looking around for Ray to ask for his help, I saw him eyeing a pepperoni and sausage pizza that was off to the side for some odd reason. It was already there when we got there._

 _"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to fight off another guy._

 _"I haven't eaten anything all day, I told you that!" He yelled and took a bite of pizza._

 _"Do you even know where that came from?" I ask, slightly offended he's just leaving me to fight them all off myself._

 _"Who cares?" He responds and kept eating._

* * *

A few minutes later, the gang finally became too much for me and those who were still conscious ran out with whatever money they managed to get before we showed up. The police showed up just after they left and arrested the ones that were unconscious. Ray and I left after that and, of course, Ray finished the pizza in the van on our way back.

I don't really see how it was my fault. I was the one who was fighting. Ray was just standing there eating a pizza. Literally, that's all he did was eat the pizza from who knows where!

"How can you not believe me? I was the one fighting, you just stood there and ate pizza for Pete's sake!" I yelled, definitely not any less upset than early. I'm surprised we survived a car ride back to the Man Cave without saying a word of anger to each other, but, yet again, he was busy eating the pizza and I was busy sending glares and upset pouts in his direction.

"I just can't believe you because you let them get away!" He yelled.

"I let them get away? You stood there with a pizza!" I yelled back.

"I was delirious from hunger! I had told you that! That was the first thing I'd eaten all day! Speaking of which...", He started and walked to the Auto Snack machine and pressed his hand on the circle in the middle, saying, "A bowl of popcorn."

"A bowl of popcorn", The machine repeated and opened the door to reaveal a bowl of popcorn, which Ray swiped greedily and angrily from the machine and began eating like he hadn't eaten all day, which, of course, he hadn't.

"You shouldn't have lost a fight as easy as that. What if there really is a time that I can't fight and you have to fight off everyone by yourself? Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice making you Kid Danger", He said, low and dangerously, obviously on his finally straw.

"And sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision taking the job to begin with", I say, just as darkly. I then turn my back and head for the tubes. I know I probably shouldn't leave in an angry fit like this, but right now, I don't even care. I get on the platform and hit my belt buckle, making the tube come down over me.

"Up the tube!" I yell and am lifted up and out of the Man Cave.

* * *

About two or three hours later, I come back down the tube. I've calmed down and want to apologize to Ray for yelling. When the tube lifts up, I look around only to realize that nobody's here. I decide not to look for Ray and let him find me. He probably just needs a little more time.

I sit on the couch and play with my phone for a while before the sirens go off meaning that there's trouble. I run to the computer and press the button that shows Gooch upstairs in the store on one of the screens.

"What's wrong Gooch?" I ask.

"Dr. Minyak is causing trouble in his lab again. I don't know what's going on, but it's something bad", He says with a worried face.

"I'll be there as fast as I can", I say, taking my gum out of my pocket.

"What about Ray?" He asks, obviously not wanting me to go alone.

"I'll get Ray, don't worry", I respond, chewing gum.

"Alright, just be careful", He says, still worried.

"When am I ever not?" I ask and turn off the monitor.

I then blow a bubble, transform into Kid Danger, and run for the tubes. I know I told Gooch that I would get Ray, but if I deal with Dr. Minyak alone, I could both make up **and** prove myself to Ray. I press my belt buckle just as I get on the platform and the tube comes down over me.

"Up the tube!" I yell and I'm lifted up the tube, off to fight crime, by myself.

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm sorry for posting this late, but I still hope you liked it. Please review and until next chapter, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scary Discovery

**Hey people! An extra busy week+a totally tired dork who hereby declares time for themselves=a new chapter! After the busy week I've had, the thing I would love most is a few reviews with a tint of most of them being compliments would be great, though don't forget destructive critisism is appreciated too.**

 **Enough discussing my torture and wants, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I ran as fast as I could to Dr. Minyak's lab. I knew the faster I got there and got the job done, the less likely Ray will find out where I am and what I'm doing and come to help me. Unfortunately, without the Man Van to take me, it slows me down greatly. I bet you're guessing that being Kid Danger means I have priviliges when it comes to the law, like being able to drive at 13 without getting in trouble, but that's not the case, sadly.

I reach the lab in about 20 minutes, which, when running, is a pretty decent time if I do say so myself. I then sneak in the back door I knew the crazy doctor unwisely always left unlocked. Man, for a scientist, this dude is not very smart.

I stealthily slither my way through the hallway. Man, for a scientist, this guy does **not** have a lot of good security either. I make my way to the main lab, the same lab I snuck into to get the jolly beetles Ray needed when he lost his power to be indestructible. Of course, though, he had to come save me. Then, there was the time the doctor hit me with his Dream Beam and Charlotte had to come save me from my own nutty imagination. Man, I still have that dream sometimes. How in the world did I ever think of Piper having a beard? **Okay** , so maybe I haven't had some lucky shots on this guy myself, but I can do this this time. If Ray doesn't think I can handle myself, I'll show him what Kid Danger can really do.

I walk through the same door I did the first time and, of course, smash my fingers in the door again, making me cringe in pain. I shake my fingers, trying to ease the pain. The doctor and his assistant aren't in the lab, giving me the perfect chance to snoop around the lab until they get back.

I run to the lab table to see a bunch of chemicals in testing tubes, viles, and beakers of all sizes and shapes. The chemicals were all colored in ways I didn't know chemicals could, which I guess that must not be a good thing. Hearing somebody walking towards the main door, I dodge behind the boxes next to the door I came in.

I see the doctor and his assistant come in and go towards the chemicals. They say nothing at first, just stare at the chemicals. Finally, the assistant speaks up.

"So, now that they've come in, what do we do with them?" She asks, looking at the doctor, referring to the chemicals.

"Well, we've only gotten one accurate combination of chemicals so far, but we've got no use for it", He responds, a complex and worn look on his face.

"What will we do with it then?" She asks, looking around in deep thought.

"I don't know!" He exclaims.

I'm about to burst through the boxes, again, only to realize the label on the box. I try reading the label, but all the letters and numbers make no sense. I suddenly wish I had paid attention to all the that jazz in science about the periodic table.

I decide I won't be able to understand this no matter how long I stare at it, so I finally just burst through the stack of boxes.

"Alright, nobody move!" I yell, pointing my finger at them.

"Oh look, Kid Dancer", The doctor says plainly, as he comes forward from behind the counter and his assistant grabs a syringe from the table and starts filling it with some random liquid from a beaker.

"It's Danger", I corrected.

"I know, I was being disrespectful", He responded.

I was about to respond when I suddenly felt a small prick in my arm and looked to see his assistant had poked me with the syringe she just filled with something beyond my knowledge.

I'm about to fight back when I suddenly feel my whole body get heavy and weak on my own two feet and before I know it, everything is black.

* * *

Ray's POV

I'm coming out of my room looking for Henry. I realized that maybe it **was** my fault most of the criminals got away. Henry did have a point after all. I really did just stand there and eat pizza. I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did when I was delirious from hunger and wasn't thinking right.

I sit on the couch for about 2 hours before I start to get suspicious and slightly worried. Henry can't be that angry to stay away this long. I go over to the computers and call Gooch via video chat.

"Hey Gooch, do you know where Henry is?" I ask.

"Ray, I thought you and Henry were at Mr. Minyak's lab", He said, surprised.

"Why would we be there?" I ask, now confused and a little more worried.

"I told Henry he was causing trouble again. He said he would get you before he left", He said in the same tone.

In my head, I think about what Gooch just told me. I'm confused trying to figure out where Henry is, but then I think back to the argument.

 _"You shouldn't have lost a fight as easy as that. What if there really is a time that I can't fight and you have to fight off everyone by yourself? Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice making you Kid Danger", I said, low and dangerously, on my finally straw._

Finally, I put two and two together and am stricken with horror at my sudden realization. Henry went to Dr. Minyak's lab to prove himself to me! Oh jeez, I'm such an idiot! What kind of boss/superhero am I.

"I got to go Gooch!" I yell at the screen and end the video chat. I take out my gum and chew while I'm running to the tubes. I got to go help Henry. He can't handle Dr. Minyak by himself! I tap my belt buckle and the tube comes over me

"Up the tube!" I yell and I'm off to save my teenage sidekick who's currently in over his head.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next weekend, as usually. Until then, happy smiles and peaceful times!**

 **-TMNTGFKittySidekick01**


	3. Chapter 3: Sad News

**Hey human beings! So, not a lot to say here. My life's pretty boring right now so...ya...okay, you know what? You read the chapter and I'll say something interesting at the end.**

* * *

Ray's POV

I am really thankful that Henry isn't old enough for a driver's license yet because, otherwise, he probably would've taken the Man Van and I would've had to run Dr. Minyak's lab. I know I should feel bad he had to do that, but it makes things way easier on my part though.

I make it to his lab in record time. I swerve around to the back of the building to the back door, which the doctor always left unlocked. Not much of a smart guy for a doctor if you ask me.

I waste no time to get out the van, yank the back door open, and bolt down the hall. It takes me a few seconds to remember the way to the main lab, but I soon remember when I seen a map in a frame on the wall guiding me there. _Yeah, this guy is_ _ **really**_ _smart,_ I think sarcastically in my head.

I run as fast as my feet will take me to the main lab. I don't know what to expect when I get there, but I don't plan on staying long anyway. I plan to just grab Henry and get us out of here because I'm really not in the mood for a fight after being starved all day and I don't have a lot of energy.

I get to the main lab, but I don't hear anything going on inside. For villians, that's never a good thing. I know that from experience. I decide to enter same way I did last time. I go to the pipe next to the door, climb it onto the pipes hanging on the ceiling, and crawl on them until I can see down into the lab.

From the angle I'm at, it looks like Henry is lying in the corner chained to the wall, the doctor is staring at some chemicals on the table, and the assistant is standing off to the side, looking like she's waiting for the doctor to do something.

 _I wonder if she still thinks I'm handsome,_ I wonder silently in my head, but quickly bring myself back to reality. _Focus Ray, Henry now, looks later,_ I scold to myself and contemplate if whether or not now is a good moment to jump down.

It's silent for a few more moments before the assistant speaks up, breaking the silence.

"So, now that we have the kid and all these chemicals, what do we do now?" She asks, shifting from one leg to another, obviously nervous.

"Well, now that the kid is in our custody, we can use him as bait for Captain Man, destroy them both, and use these chemicals to make Swellview ours", He responds, an evil smirk on his face.

"How will we use the chemicals?" She asks, sounding confused.

"I don't know!" He yells, obviously frusterated. I then decide that it's now or never and jump down onto the floor, obviously surprising them.

"Freeze!" I yell.

"You. Are. Still. Handsome",The assistant says, looking me up and down in awe.

"And you. Are. Still correct", I say, pointing at her.

 _Yes!_ I think in happiness. I then mentally slap some sense back into myself. _Henry first, looks later, remember?,_ I scold in my head again. _Jeez, I really need to rethink my priorities._

"Captain Man, I believe you've found your little sidekick", He says, gesturing to Henry, and realize I have a better view down here. He was unconcious, but for the most part, he seemed to be okay. Of course, though, I'll have Schwoz look at him when we get back.

"I'm really not in the mood for a fight right now doc", I say, though I know it's a pretty stupid thing to say, considering he's probably going to try to give me a hard time anyway.

"Is that so?" He asks, obviously sarcastic.

Deciding to just get out of here before he calls for backup, I simply take out my clear remote and zap them both unconcious. I then go to the table, grab a Post-It note and Sharpie, write a short note saying,"I'm sorry", stick it to the palm of the assistant, and go over to Henry.

I take my remote and zap the chain holding his hands to the wall, freeing them. I then pick him up bridal style and run back to the Man Van.

The drive back seems to go by slower than the ride there. I tried to keep my focus on the road, but every few minutes, I glance his way to see if he's changed any, which, all the times I look, he hasn't.

When we finally get back to the Man Cave, I go first down the tubes and when I'm down, I let Henry come down and catch him when the tube lifts. I look around to see that Charlotte and Schwoz are gone. _At least I have a few minutes to give us both a quick change,_ I think and carry him off to my room.

After I put him back in his normal clothes, I walk back out carrying him to find that Charlotte was at her rightful place at the computers. When I walk out, she takes a quick glance at me and then does a double take.

"Whoa, what happened?" She asked, obviously shocked, and ran towards us.

"I don't know, he was like this when I found him. Hey, can you get Schwoz?" I ask and lay him on the couch.

She then turns away from us and shouted,"Schwoz!"

"Thank you", I respond.

A few seconds pass before he runs in, obviously upset we interupted him doing whatever.

"What?" He asks.

"Can you check over Henry?" I ask, and the expression on his face immediately goes from annoyed to concerned and rushes over to him.

After a few agonizing minutes of waiting, he finally turns to us, a sad look on his face.

"Well?" I ask.

"How is he?" Charlotte finishes.

"Well, he is not injured, but", He starts, but looks down in sadness instead of answering.

"But what?" Charlotte and I yell simultaneously.

Schwoz takes a deep breath before answering, saying, "Henry is comatose."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review, and until next time, which will probably be this weekend considering this chapter is pretty early, see ya! *gives peace sign with fingers before exiting***


	4. Chapter 4: Panic!

**Hello! I bet you've all been dying for more, so here's more! I'm so happy because this is the longest story I have so far!**

 **Dr. Hornsby: Does it make you feel bad?**

 **Me: No, it makes me feel powerful!**

 **Yay! Yippee! Happiness! Bleep blop bloop!**

 **Okay, I'm just going to get weirder from here, so just read the chapter and I'll shut up.**

 **Disclaimer: Due to reasons unknown to me, I don't own Henry Danger (sadly).**

* * *

Ray's POV

I couldn't believe it. Henry is in a coma. It's hard to even string the sentence together. Charlotte looked like she was about to cry. I can't really blame her. I suddenly could only really focus on the fact that I felt my insides getting tighter than they should. Man, this is one of the few times I wish I couldn't experience pain because it felt like I was being choked. I could feel myself starting to shake too. It was then I noticed my breathing had gotten heavy and fast too. I could tell Schwoz and Charlotte were starting to stare at me also.

"Ray, are you okay?" I heard Charlotte ask, but I couldn't answer. It didn't feel like anything around me was real. Next thing I knew, the world starting spinning and I saw total darkness.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

"Ray, are you okay?" I ask, kind of uneasily because I was on the verge of crying. I mean, come on, if your best friend had the possibility of never waking up again, how would you react? I looked up when I realized Ray had never answered. Instead, I saw him stumble and fall to the ground.

"Ray!" I yell in worry and rush to his side, Schwoz not too far behind. He checks Ray's pulse, which seems kind of stupid in my opinion, considering we both know Ray can't die to begin with.

"I think he had a panic attack", Schwoz explains, setting his palm down. He then started explaining some ways to comfort him when he wakes up, considering we both know what caused it.

"Help me take him to his room", He demands and grabs his right arm. I grab the other and we throw the arms we have over our shoulders. Since neither of us are really that strong, we just let his feet drag on the ground as we drag him up the short staircase, through the sprocket, and down the hallway to his room. We laid him as gently as we could on his bed and made sure he's comfortable.

When we walk back out to the main room, we go our separate ways. Schwoz says we went to get some medical equipment to watch Henry's vitals. That's when I realize that Henry's parents will probably be concerned when he doesn't come home later.

I walk over to Henry and search his pockets until I find his phone. I searched his contacts until I found his mom's contact. I then sent her a text.

 _Hey mom, I have to go with my co workers on a business trip to get more junk...and stuff. I'll be home in a few days._

I sent the text and prayed I wasn't lying about the last part. If Henry never woke up, I don't know what would happen, what we would tell them, or if they would know anything for that matter. They would report him missing and then never found.

I must have been standing there for a long time because when Schwoz tapped my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Schwoz was startled by this and put his hands up in surrender and fear.

"It's only Schwoz!" He yells frightened and shocked.

I turn around and sigh in relief when I realize it was him.

"Schwoz, don't scare me like that! You almost killed me!" I yell and hit his arm.

"I'm sorry, you've been standing here for 10 minutes just staring out in blank space, so I just got worried something was wrong. I don't want you to end up like Ray", He said, quickly and worriedly.

"I'm sorry man, I'm just kind of freaked and stressed out right now, you know? I mean, my best friend is in a coma, my boss and another best friend had a panic attack because of it, so now all I can think is how can life in Swellview possibly get worse right now?" I say, maybe a bit exaggerated, but still truthfully.

Just then, Henry's phone rings in my hand, making me jump again. It's his mom's response.

 _That's alright, but do you need me to bring over any clothes or anything for you?_

I don't know what do say to this. Sure, I don't want her to know what's really happening, but if Henry wakes up, he's probably going to need things like clothes and his tooth brush. Especially, his tooth brush.

 _Sure, bring me a few clothes and my tooth brush. I'll have Charlotte meet you outside and she'll give me my things._

I send the text and look up from the phone to see that Schwoz had started to hook Henry up to all the fancy monitors and what not. Henry's mom responds almost immediately.

 _Don't you want to say goodbye to me?_

I immediately respond back with the most Henry-like answer I can think of.

 _Uhhh...no_

I then head for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Schwoz asks.

"To wait for Henry's mom to bring his stuff. I made up an excuse that he's going with us on a business trip. Plus, when he wakes up, he's going to want things like clothes and especially his tooth brush", I respond and step into the elevator.

* * *

Ray's POV

I woke up in my bed. Wait, how did I get here? Charlotte and Schwoz must have brought me in here when I passed out. Man, they must have freaked out! I stand up and stretch before I go out to the main room. I see Schwoz at the computers looking at some parts for a new machine, I guess. I look over at the couch to see Henry hooked up to all those fancy machines. I sigh at the sight of seeing my sidekick and best friend laying there unconscious and unwell. Schwoz looked over at me when I sighed.

"Hey Ray", He said, turning the screens off.

"Hey, how long was I out?" I ask, kind of weirded out that I didn't think of that earlier.

"It's almost 11 o'clock, man", He said and my eyes widened. It was 6 o'clock when Henry and I got back!

"Seriously, I was asleep that long?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, Charlotte came up with an excuse for his parents why he won't come home and then left. She said she'll be back tomorrow", He explained.

"Okay, I guess we should get to bed then", I say and start walking back towards the sprocket when he stopped me in my tracks.

"Ray, wait, we need to talk", He said, which just made me confused.

"What about?" I ask, hesitantly. Last time Schwoz wanted to talk to me about something specific by ourselves, we somehow went from talking about a new machine to arguing about dinosaur pajamas. It's best not to think about it.

"Well, as you know, Henry is comatose", He started kind of lamely.

"Yeah, I kind of got that", I said, gesturing to Henry.

"Well, considering your little 'incident'",He started, quoting his fingers at the word 'incident', "just remember that Charlotte and I aren't any less upset and if you ever need to talk, we're here to talk if you need to", He said.

"I know man, thanks", I said, genuinely thankful.

"Is this the part where we hug?" He asks, opening his arms.

"No, goodnight", I say and leave for the sprocket.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4 for you all! I hope you all have a lovely Memorial Day and until next time, this is TGKS1 (TMNTGFKittySidekick01) signing off! (thumbs up)**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers?

**Hello people of the world! Today, we're having a party for the celebration of this chapter! It looks like Chapter 5 has made an outstanding entrance to the party! Woot woot! I love it! It has brought with it a party favor for everyone...in story form! Enjoy it because it's intense!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Ray's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I forgot for a moment what happened when yesterday, then, it all slammed into me like a slap in the face. Henry. Coma. Panic. Attack. Wait, isn't panic attack supposed to be two words together? You know what, I don't care. I simply shook my head and got out of bed. I put on a simple orange shirt and jeans and went to the main room. I saw Henry who didn't look like had any change during the night. I saw Schwoz on the other side of the couch sleeping. It made me curious why Schwoz is sleeping here. Oh well, time for breakfast!

I get a plate of pancakes from the auto-snacks machine and sit at the computers since the couch is pretty much taken up. I spend breakfast simply eating and checking out my latest email before I start scraping the plate for the remaining syrup when Schwoz starts to wake up.

"Morning Ray", He's says, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, why did you sleep out here with Henry?" I ask without hesitation.

"I got too worried about Henry to sleep. I knew you wouldn't want me to be bugging you in the middle of the night so I came and slept out here so I could watch him", He said in a sad sort of way.

"He'll be fine, man. Henry's always been a fighter. I have faith in the kid", I said with confidence, though Schwoz could obviously hear the worry and unsureness that I was trying to mask behind those encouraging words, though he doesn't confront me on it.

"I know, man. I do too", He said, walking over to the snack machine and ordering something for breakfast. It was about one and a half hours later when Charlotte came over. We heard her screaming as she came down the elevator and stumble out as the doors open.

"You have to fix that elevator", She said, regaining her balance.

"That'st not the first time I've heard that", I say, The one thing thing they don't understand is that they'll get used to it. In about a year or two. So, I don't do anything about it. Not that I'll ever tell them though. It's fun watching how they react. It's hilarious!

She then went and sat next to Henry while Schwoz checked Henry's vitals. I still can't believe this is happening. I never thought that Henry would actually go into a coma. I mean, he has, technically, when he was hit with the dream beam, but...uh ...nevermind.

"Ray, I think I left my backpack here yesterday. Do you think you still have it?" Charlotte asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah, it's in the secret room", I said and pointed to the door. Schwoz had told me this morning that she had left it here and where he put it.

"Okay, thanks", She said. I walked over to the wall and pushed it open to reveal the secret room.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I may be a genuis, but you wouldn't need me to know that Ray was worried and upset. Of course, I was too, but I think I make it seem less obvious. I think. I'm usually pretty good with controlling my emotions, but when big stuff like this happens, it's ususally the thing that can break me. I'm not one of those girls who are over dramatic. Sure, I'm a bit sassy, but that's pretty much all I am. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm made of stone.

I push on the wall and open the secret door to the secret room and walk in to find my backpack. It was becasue I left it here I couldn't do my homework last night. Now I have to do it tonight. On a Saturday night might I add!

I search for about 10 minutes before I find it stuck between two random machines. Seriously, where do they come up with the ideas for these machines? Just their existence is the reason we have half the problems we do. I decide it's best not to think about it and walk back to the main room where Schwoz has a worried look on his face.

"Schwoz, what's wrong? Is Henry okay?" I ask, automatically thinking that was the problem.

"No, Ray has left", He said and it was then I looked over at the computers and realize that he if no where in he room.

* * *

Ray's POV

I don't even remember what happened. One moment I'm sitting there at the computers thinking about how Dr. Minyak could've comatosed Henry, the next I'm running down the street in my Captain Man uniform going to his lab. I quickly come to the conclusion in my head considering the situation last night that I'm going to his lab. Surprisingly, I think I'm okay with going. I got to find out what he did to Henry. It could possibly give us a lead on how to wake him up too.

I get there a few minutes later. I guess I'm more motivated to get there when my sidekick's life is on the line. I rush the usually way to the main lab, which is through the back door he never locks, obviously. When I get in, I look around since the room is empty, and snoop around, obviously. I find an interesting test tube that has a label that said, "Comatose Formula." The doctor must have been testing when Henry was put in a coma. Considering I have no other lead, I might as well take this back to Schwoz and let him look at it.

Deciding that I've seen enough, I put the little lid on the tube, slip in my pack on my belt, and sneak back outside through the window and run back to the Man Cave as fast as I could. When I got down the tube, Charlotte had me in a hug that almost hurt. Of course, I knew the pain would wear off when she let go. If she would at least.

"Charlotte, not that I'm complaining, but why are you hugging the guts out of me?" I ask, starting to try to get her off me.

"Schwoz told me how you just ran out without saying anything. I was so scared that you were doing something bad", She muffled into my suit. I stop trying to push her away and hug her back.

"I'm sorry. I just had to go to Dr. Minyak's lab. I just had to do some investigating", I say, rubbing her back with my gloved hand. I truly feel bad that I worried them both, but I didn't even know what I was doing until I was halfway there.

"Did you find anything?" She asks, looking up at me and I see something that I've never seen from Charlotte before. Her eyes were filled with fear. I saw worry, sadness, and fear. Charlotte was always a brave and strong girl, but to see this amount of fear in her eyes was something I never wanted to see ever again.

"Yeah, I think I found a formula that they injected into him to comatose him. I don't know for sure if that's the case, but if Schwoz can find out anything after doing some tests, we may finally have some answers here and maybe find a way to come up with a way to wake him up instead of just waiting", I say, trying to sound hopeful. I don't know if it did, but I hope it was enough to cheer Charlotte up just the slightest bit. I care a lot about her and to see so much negative energy in her eyes is something that pains me to the point where the pain just doesn't disappear after a few seconds. Man, it feels weird too.

She seems to hype up a bit and runs off screaming Schwoz's name. I take the tube out and go to the computers. Time to get some answers.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 5! Unfortunately, my parents will probably ground me if they find out I'm throwing this party without their permission, so come back later if you want more and I'll see what I can give you. Bye now! Don't forget to comment on my party with the Review button below and we'll see if there's anything to improve on. Bon voyage!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

**Hello humans of all kind! I am extremely happy for 2 reasons!**

 **1\. It's Chapter 6 already! It's exciting, but sad at the same time!**

 **2\. It's summer, so school is official out (Woot woot!)!**

 **The fact that school is out just screams fanfiction time! Considering that I just got this account 4 months ago, I know one thing for sure: This is going to the best summer I've ever had. I'm so excited! But let's stop talking about me, it's time for Chapter 6! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Ray's POV

I wake up the next day in a horrible mood. I gave the formula to Schwoz yesterday and he's been up all night studying it and doing research for a way to reverse it's affects. For Pete's sake, I just want my sidekick back! Is that so much to ask? I decide that ranting in my head won't do anything to help, so I quickly throw on some jeans and a gray shirt, which matches my mood perfectly in my opinion. I know that I'm always happy and cracking jokes, but when someone hurts someone I care about, that seems to be the one thing that brings me down. Either that or losing a bet to Henry. Oh Henry, why is it that everything revolves back to you? I don't even realize that I entered the main room and trip on the step to the computers, landing flat on my face. Of course the pain only lasts a second, but I don't even try to get up. I just lay there with my face on the floor. I stay like this for a few minutes before I hear a voice over me.

"Ray, are you okay?" I hear someone ask. I don't have to turn over and look to know that it's Schwoz.

"Yeah", I muffled against the floor, still not bothering to turn and face him.

"You shouldn't be on the floor. I can't think of a good reason you would be", He says, confused.

"Oh, well, you know, gravity", I say.

He decides to stop fooling around and pulls me up and into the chair by the arm.

"Unless you say, "I've found something important about the formula you gave me yesterday because I stayed up all night researching it", I don't care about anything else", I say, expecting him to not respond and just walk away, but instead he stays and says, "I've found something important about the formula you gave me yesterday because I stayed up all night researching it."

"Well, don't leave me guessing man, tell me what you found out!" I yell, desperate for answers.

"I found out that the formula was made of the most random chemicals. Like the person wasn't trying to do anything specific, they just threw a few things together and it turned out like that, but that's not probably an explaination as to why it did what it does, and I found out that since the formula is so random, making a reverse effects formula could take days, weeks, even months", He says, remorsefully.

"What?" I yell after a few seconds. I then notice that I'm shaking slightly, especially my fists, which I keep clenching and unclenching.

"Ray?" He asks after a few seconds with concern.

"I need to hit something", I growl with pure anger in my voice.

"Okay, just wait", He says in a panicked voice and reaches behind the secret door, showing a board of wood in his hand when he pullls it out. He holds it out with both of his hands while looking away. I wait a few seconds before I bring my fist up and smash it through the wood, splitting it into two pieces.

Schwoz seems shocked. I then remember that he's never seen me fight before. At least, not a fight I can remember. Come to think of it, he often doesn't leave the Man Cave at all. Usually, it's only when he's asked to do something. How did I just now realize that? Oh well, I guess. It's his choice of where he wants to spend his time.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go for a walk", I say and start backing away towards the tubes.

"Okay, be careful", He says and goes back into the secret room.

I'm about to go up the tube, but I stop for a second and just look at Henry. It's Sunday now and he went comatose on Friday night. I wonder if his parents are worried about him. Sure, Charlotte came up with an excuse for them, but maybe they were expecting him to be home by now. They don't even know that he may never come home at all. I also wonder if his friend with the sweaty hands and love for buckets is missing him. Charlotte and Henry say that he has other friends, just none to be proud of. He was probably lonely this weekend. Imagine what it would be like if he knew he may never see his best friend again. He's also important to Charlotte. They're best friends too and it was less than obvious that she was sad about what was happening. She's trying to stay hopeful, but with each day that passes by, that hope is becoming less and less. There's also his little sister. Sure, she was a pain to him, but I could tell they still loved each other. All siblings have tough love towards each other. They just don't admit that they really do love each other. If only she knew what was going on with him right now. She would probably be worried to pieces. There's also the light he's brought to work. Since he started working here, things have just been different. Gooch has started becoming a bit more social, Schwoz and I are somewhat repairing our broken friendship from so many years ago, and, because of the little hints he unintentionally left behind, Charlotte started working for me and now Gooch doesn't have to do research on criminals by himself anymore. A lot of people depend on Henry more than they realize. Including me. Henry isn't just my employer. He's my best friend. We sometimes don't even hang out because of a crime, but because we just enjoy hanging out with each other. We play games, watch movies, sometimes we even just sit around the Man Cave and talk about our problems and give each other advice. Henry's the son I've never and, considering all the woman I date, probably will never have. I look over at him. My employer, son, and best friend is laying there with the possibility of never opening his eyes again. All because of three simple sentences I said to him while delirious of hunger and wasn't even thinking straight. I walk over to him and hold his hand in mine.

"Henry, I hope you realize that people depend on you more than you think. Your parents, little sister, your sweaty handed friend, Charlotte, Schwoz, Gooch, even me. You're more than my employee, you're the son I never had and my best friend. I really need you Henry. Please wake up. I don't know what I'll do if you don't make it", I said with silent tears going down my face. I set his hand down and walk to the tubes and go up to the streets.

I walk aimlessly for a few minutes trying to hide my face so people won't see I'm crying, though it doesn't seem to be working. Before I know it, I'm grabbed from behind the back and pulled into an alley.

* * *

Henry's POV

I open my eyes and look around confused. I feel horrible. My head hurts, my body aches, it feels like I ran a marathan and then got beat up at the finish line. I sit up in a pain and look around, realizing I'm still in the Man Cave. I then see the moniters and IV tube hooked up to me. I turn them off and carefully disconnect myself. I then slowly stand up since I'm still in major pain and walk over to the computers to check the time. I look in the corner of a moniter and see it says Sunday. Wait, I thought it was Friday when I went to Dr. Minyak's lab. Have I seriously been asleep for two days? I then hear a beep from the computer and see a new video has been saved to the file. Gooch must have just recieved it upstairs and saved it. I sit at the computer, bring the video up on screen, and watch it.

It shows Ray dressed as Captain Man chained to a wall and the camera then turns to none other than Dr. Minyak. He must have kidnapped Ray. I have to do something! I stand up, but fall back down in pain. I don't acknowledge it though. I simply stand up and take out my gum.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As a thank you for staying with me this long through the story, you get a double update next time! Keep reading, I'll be back soon!**

 **-TMNTGFKittySidekick01**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shocking Awakening

**Hello people! I would like to thank you all for staying with me for this long that you now get a double update! By the time you finish reading this chapter, the next one will be up without a doubt. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Because I don't own Nickelodeon or I didn't create it, I don't own Henry Danger, which gives me sadness (tear). One day maybe, one day. Maybe.**

* * *

Henry POV

I don't know how I did it, but I somehow made it to the streets of Swellview. I decide to stick to the alleys to both avoid people and because it's kind of a short cut to Dr. Minyak's lab. Because of my beat and drowsy state, it takes me 30 minutes to get to his lab, stopping every few minutes to just catch my breath and rest for a few seconds, knowing I shouldn't wait too long to get there, even though I know Ray can't die, I still feel I shouldn't let him be by himself for long.

When I get there, I go through the unlocked back door, like always, and head to the main lab. I climb up the pipe next to the door and onto the pipes hanging from the ceiling. I crawl across until I go over the wall, but 4 feet forward, I feel something on the pipe. I look down and realize it's one of the cuff ends of what appears to be a long chained handcuff. I shuffle a few more feet forward, turn around, and look down. I see Ray is being hung by his wrists from the pipe. He's concious now and watching the doctor and his assistant switching from staring at Ray to staring at the chemicals on the table. This goes on for a few minutes before the assistant breaks the sufficating silence.

"So, you have all these chemicals, and Captain Man, and his little sidekick out of commition, what do we do now?" She asked, shifting from one foot to the other, nervously.

The doctor simply looks at her like she's stupid and says, "What do I always say everytime you ask me what we're going to do?"

"You say, "I don't know", She said, looking down and avoiding his gaze.

"And what do you think I'm going to say now?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't know", She says, not looking up.

"How can you not know what I'm going to say?" He asks, sounding mad.

"I do know. You're going to say, "I don't know", She says, finally looking up.

"Exactly! I don't know!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Do you ever know?" Ray asks, looking frusterated with having to listen to them argue.

"You be quiet", The doctor demanded, "Unless you want to be taught some manners."

I choose this time to make myself known. I'm about to jump down when I think about how funny Ray's face will be when he finds out I'm awake and here to save him. I quickly whip out my phone, put the camera on, and then jump down.

* * *

Ray's POV

When I get pulled into the alley, I look around to find no body. I decide to change into Captain Man to be sure I can defend myself and not seem suspicious and because it's easier to defeat criminals when they're confused. I take out my gum and kneel behind a dumpster, coming out again as Captain Man. I look around and see nothing for a few seconds until some street thugs come out of their hiding places. They look like high school kids.

"Well, well, well, Captain Man. Let's see if we can out do you", One of them says and runs forward. I grab his arm and flip him on his back.

"Do you really want to fight me?" I ask, refering to all of them all of them. They look at each and exchange glances for a few seconds before turning to me.

"Is Kid Danger with you?" Another one of them asks. I roll my eyes before responding, "No, and even if he was, you couldn't fight just fight him."

They all groan and must choose that they don't want to fight me because they simply turn around and run. I then realize the alley is being clouded with some sort of chemical. Before I can do anything, I fall to the ground which is becoming darker every second.

* * *

When I came to, I was laying on the ground. I tried to move, but I found my hands were chained to the wall. I looked around and realized I was in Dr. Minyak's lab. It took me a few seconds to remember what happened, but even when it came back to me, the images in my head were still blurry. I stretched the muscles I could move while I still had time before the doctor came back. I then realized that this is where I found Henry when he was comatosed. That almost immediately gets me thinking about Henry. I wonder if anything's changed since I left the Man Cave who knows how long ago. If there's been any change, I hope it was positive. I know I can't feel pain physically, but emotions are a whole different story. The doctor then walked in, and I simply glared at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Man. What a surprise", He started, but the assistant interupted him saying, "You were the one who paid the body guards and me to go find him and bring him here."

"Hush up, will you!" He yelled back to her and she instantly turned away in fear and embarrassment. I took this opportunity while he was looking away to kick him in the leg. He screams in pain and steps out of my reach.

"Why you!" He screams through clenched teeth. He then pushes a button on the wall, and a few seconds later, his body guards come through the door.

"You rang, boss?" One of them asks. The doctor points at me and they get the message for something. One of them grabs my wrists while the other undoes the handcuffs. Once I'm free from the cuffs, I begin to writhe and squirm in an attempt to get free, but everytime I get free, they don't take long to get a hold on me again. They carry me by the arms to the middle of the room and hold me up to another set of hand cuffs hung from the ceiling. I struggled a little harder considering they didn't have a good grip on me when they had me up in the air. It doesn't work however when the assistant comes over and hand cuffs me while they hold me up. I'm soon dangling from the ceiling.

I then look over at the doctor and assistant while the guards leave. They keep switching their gazes from the chemicals on the table to me. After what feels like a century, the assitant breaks the silence.

"So, you have all these chemicals, and Captain Man, and his little sidekick out of commition, what do we do now?" She asked, shifting from one foot to the other, almost nervously and anxiously.

The doctor looks at her like she's an idiot and says, "What do I always say everytime you ask me what we're going to do?"

"You say, "I don't know", She said, looking down and avoiding his angry gaze towards her.

"And what do you think I'm going to say now?" He asks, crossing his arms to try to look intimidating, though it's not working.

"I don't know", She says, not looking up.

"How can you not know what I'm going to say?" He asks, sounding more mad.

"I do know. You're going to say, "I don't know", She says, finally looking up with a determined look on her face. The doctor has that sort of power over the girl that seems to frighten her, but she seems proud of these few short seconds of victory and power.

"Exactly! I don't know!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Do you ever know?" I asks, very tired of listening to them argue.

"You be quiet", The doctor demanded, "Unless you want to be taught some manners."

I few seconds later, something falls from the ceiling, surprising us all. It takes my mind a few seconds to process what I'm seeing laying on the floor in pain. Henry! He was awake and here! He lifts his hand revealing his phone and takes a picture of me, a smirk on his face.

"I somehow knew you'd have a stupid look on your face when you saw me", He said, picking himself off the floor.

"Thanks", I say, still in shock to actually see him in front of me.

"You said the sidekick was still out of commition!" The doctor yelled towards his assistant in anger.

"I thought he was!" She yelled back, obviously defending herself.

Henry simply takes out his laser remote and zaps the doctor, making the look on his face clear that he's not in the mood to fight as the doctor falls to the ground. He then points it towards the assistant, but doesn't fire.

"I don't suppose you have a key for the hand cuffs", He says, gesturing to me. The assistant reaches into her lab coat pocket, takes out the key chain, throws it to Henry, and runs out. Henry simply pushes some crates from the side over to me and climbs onto them to get to the height of the cuffs. I fall to my feet once I'm free and look up only to catch Henry when he loses his balance on the crates. I see he is unconcious again, though i can tell that the coma is over, never to return.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 complete! Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last chapter, so I hope the story doesn 't have a sucky ending. Please read it in 3...2...1...NOW (Sorry if that freaked you out, but I really want you to read it. I'm also sorry if that sounds selfish)!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Apology

**Hello! Nice to see you again! This is the last chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Disclaimer: (sniffs) I don't (sniff) own (sniff) Henry D-Danger. A girl can dream though right? (breaks down sobbing)**

* * *

Henry's POV

I wake up again to a throbbing pain in my head, though not as bad as last time. I open my eyes to see I'm in my regular jeans, plaid shirt, and vans again. I don't have to look around to know I'm back in the infamous Man Cave. I close my eyes for a few seconds to try to ease the terrible aching in my head when I suddenly feel a coolness on my forehead, easing my headache only a bit, but it still felt nice, and I open my eyes again to realize my head is in Ray's lap, with him in his regular jeans and shirt too, and he's just sitting there looking down and watching over me. His right hand is holding a cold ice pack on my forehead. He smiles down at me and I smile back.

"Hey", He says in a calm tone. I was expecting him to be mad for going out by myself and making a big deal of everything. All he gives me is a simple 'hey'? Is he trying to pull a trick on me? I hope my phone is still in my pocket.

"Hey", I say in the same tone and try to sit up, but Ray uses his other hand to press my shoulder down, preventing me from getting up.

"No getting up kid. You've over worked your body enough already", He says and withdraws his hand.

"How long was I out this time?" I ask, smirking a bit.

"Only about an hour. Schwoz says you're well on the road to recovery now", He says, looking away a bit before looking back at me.

Good, at least this time it wasn't two days. I relax into his lap and ask a question that's been plaguing my mind since I woke up the first time.

"Are you mad at me? Even the slightest bit?" I ask, not looking in his eyes, but finding the plaid pattern on my shirt suddenly very interesting.

"No. Why the heck would I be mad at you?" He says, laughing a bit in a confused and slightly amused way.

"Cause, I went out by myself, made a big deal over everything, and almost get myself killed without even a fight", I say, looking up at him in confusion and disappointment towards myself.

"Well, yeah, but as a superhero's sidekick who gets into problems no other kid your age would at all have anything to do with, what do you expect? Anyways, you do so much work around here that, if you promise you won't do it again without my permission, I'm willing to pay you half of the payment you would've gotten if you had been conscious for this weekend", He said, still smiling.

I had to resist the urge to scoot away in both fear and awkwardness. Usually when he offers you something as good as this, he's got a little trick up his sleeve to do something to you. However, if he does try to pull a trick, I've still got that pic of him on my phone with that stupid look on his face.

"Kid, about what I said to you on Friday night-" He started, but I cut him off, desperate to just drop the subject.

"Dude, let's just forget about it, okay?" I ask, really not wanting to have this conversation, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's determined to talk to me about this.

"No, kid, I have to say I'm sorry. I said some things that really hurt you to the point where you believed it so much you tried to prove me wrong. I know that you and I can be really competitive from time to time, but I want you to know that when I talk serious stuff like that, I'm only saying it out of fear, worry, or hunger. At the time, it was mostly hunger, but there was slight worry", He said, looking down in shame, but I wouldn't have any of this.

"I'm sorry too man", I started, and he tried to cut me off, but I stopped him. "I should've known that you didn't mean it and took it the wrong way or as a challenge. I also got to thank you for saving me from the doctor, for bringing me back here, twice, and for caring so much about me in general. You're really helpful to me and I hardly ever say thank you. When I first got the job and was having trouble balancing my two lives, you helped make the load somewhat easier with school. When Invisible Brad kept on attacking me to get my job, you helped me in the plan Charlotte came up with to get back at him, until he got hit by a bus, that is, and you helped me when I got an F on my history test and you took my teacher out for Valentine's Day to get my grade changed", I listed until he stopped me by saying, "Don't even remind me of that one."

"The point is, you do more for me than I realize, and I just got to thank you for that", I say smiling up at him, and he smiles back.

"It's because I care about kid. You don't have to thank me for that. You're like the son I'll probably never have with all the girls I meet", He said.

"I know, I heard what you said about people needing me more than they realize when I was still out of it", I said and his eyes widened.

"You heard that?! Why you-I should just-ugh-you know what Henry?! You do anything like this again and I might not have the generosity to pay you next time!" He yells in shock and frustration.

"I'd love to see you try to resist after all you put me through", I say teasingly, but he just shakes his head.

"Don't do anything and just go to sleep. Your body needs to regain it's energy. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll always be here", He says as I close my eyes again. The last thing I hear is him repeating, "Always here. Whenever you need me."

* * *

 **Woot woot! Chapter 8 is finished people! I hope you enjoyed the story, give me you're last reviews, and thanks again for reading! I'll see you all again soon! Bye!**


End file.
